Monsters an all star love story
by malikamoo
Summary: This is my second story! Hope you like it! I have it on youtube 2 just type in "Love monsters Chapter 1" it's going to be a wonderful story


(Taylor's P.O.V)

I was sitting outside my dorm room laughing at something my friend posted on CrazyFace. That friend is Casey. She is one of my besties! I love her! (no homo) after 15 minutes of laughing. I got up, put my phone in my pocket, and walked into my room.

I turned on the lights and sat on my bed. Then my phone buzzed. I took my phone out of my pocket and read my text message. It was from Princeton!

~text convo~

P: hey

T: Hi!

P: wyd?

T: nothing just in my room by myself.

P: Well then open the door to your dorm.

T: Huh?

P: just do it!

I got up with a confused look on my face. I unlocked the door and opened it. Next thing I know, I was in his arms.

Taylor: Jacob!

Princeton: Taylor!

Taylor: what are you doing here?

Princeton: Does it matter!

Taylor: yes it does. What are you doing here!

Princeton: I just wanted to see your pretty little face.

Taylor: awww why thank you! And you do know that it's 5:00 right?

Princeton: So

Taylor: yeah but that's when the teacher's have to inspect our rooms!

Princeton: so that doesn't bother me.

He walked past me and then sat on my friends bed.

Taylor: yeah but don't you have to have your room inspected?

Princeton: they already did my room.

Taylor: oh…..well you might want to go because one of my teacher's should be coming to my room in 5 minutes.

Princeton: so

Taylor: this is a girls dorm! Do you think they would want us to have Boy's in our rooms! They would think that we were doing a little something.

Princeton: we are not doing that!

Taylor: Oh man!

Princeton: what?

Taylor: 2 minutes! Get out of here!

Princeton: ok!

He started to run towards the door.

Taylor: No don't go that way! They'll catch you!

Princeton: then which way do I go?

Taylor: Out the window.

Princeton: Ok. Text me later ok?

Taylor: ok. Bye

He smiled at me then he crawled out the window. I was happy that he left and I was sad. I was happy because I heard somebody come down the hall. On the phone, I knew that wasn't a teacher because most of the teachers that come to my dorm aren't on their phones. So I knew it was Summer. She walked in the room looking like she just came from the strip club.

Summer: what you doing?

Taylor: I've been sitting here….. where have you been?

Summer: I was at Kayla's Party.

Taylor: Oh My Gosh Summer! You do know that she is a vampire and she will turn you into one?

Summer: Yeah. She already bit me and nothing happened.

Taylor: WHAT!

Summer: I don't feel anything.

Taylor: but you do know you are now a Fledge-link right?

Summer: yes

Taylor: well I'm gonna go to sleep now.

Summer: So am i. Good night.

Taylor: Goodnight. Don't forget to set the timer.

Summer: You do it

Taylor: ok.

I got up and set the timer to 6:00. Then I went back to bed

~next morning~

(May's P.O.V)

I was in the middle of the perfect dream of me and Kalib….that doesn't need to be mentioned. Then my timer went off. I was so tired! I didn't want to get up but I had too. I got up and turned off the alarm. Then I got back in bed and went to sleep. You see, being a ghost is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why? Because I heard a knock on my door. I quickly opened my eyes thinking of what I should do. Then I just remembered I can disappear what I did. A random girl opened up my door and started to call my name.

RG: May! May! Are you in here!

May: what?

Then she screamed!

May: what?

RG: you just appeared out of nowhere?

May: of course I did! I'm a ghost! Don't you know that?

Then she just stared at me. I had just noticed that she wasn't apart of the school. So I pressed the big red button on my wall and started to scream. Then I disappeared.

She ran towards the door when my friends Mia and Kayla blocked the door. She tried to run the other way but they blocked that door too. Then Ms. Clark came and told us to erase her mind. To make a long story short all the ghost's erase her mind because everybody else was scared to do it.

May: Thank goodness! I'm glad that's over!

Mia: yeah!

Summer: I agree

Kayla: Scary

Taylor: Agreed. Well let's go to class!

Everybody but Taylor: Yeah!

Hope you like it! Got the idea from Missd1va! I love you girl! (no homo) I will upload soon


End file.
